Oops
by nuniwa
Summary: Sungyeol adalah seorang mahasiswa dengan tempramen buruk yang bersembunyi dibalik tatto, Myungsoo adalah seorang junior dengan jalan pikiran terlalu rumit atau Sungyeol dan Myungsoo adalah roommate dan mereka membenci satu sama lain college!au mention of drugs!


"Oops."

Saat Himchan -teman sekamar pertamanya- diusir dari asrama karena menjual mariyuana Sungyeol ditinggalkan sendirian dalam rasa penasaran akan siapa yang akan jadi teman sekamarnya yang baru. Ia terkejut tapi sama sekali tidak merasa iba pada Himchan karena sekitar setengah dari murid-murid yang tinggal di asmara memang menjual mariyuana, beberapa bahkan berani terang-terangan merokok di koridor asrama. Ia hanya tidak menyangka Himchan akan tertangkap secepat ini.

Sungyeol sebenarnya sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana rupa teman sekamarnya tapi segala hal akan lebih mudah jika setidaknya Ia tahu dengan orang seperti apa dia akan berurusan nantinya. Teman sekamar yang tadinya misterius itu ternyata bernama Myungsoo, Sungyeol mengetahuinya setelah Ia memaksa kepala asrama untuk memberitahunya, mengancam bahwa Ia akan membocorkan pada pacarnya bahwa mereka pernah tidur bersama sebelumnya. Yang tentu saja dia bersumpah jika hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, karena pacar dari kepala asrama adalah seseorang yang berdiri 189cm dengan banyak sekali otot yang membuat Sungyeol terlihat seperti kurcaci taman apabila berdiri berdekatan dengannya.

Hidup sendirian sebagai remaja itu sulit, diperlukan usaha dua kali lipat jika kau dikelilingi teman-teman yang secara terus menurus _high_ dan _horny_.

Mereka bertemu pukul 16:30 pm di ruang tamu kecil kamar mereka. Myungsoo, tepat seperti yang Sungyeol pikirkan, adalah seorang cowok dengan rambut depan yang terlalu panjang dan berkacamata tebal dengan frame hitam. Dia memakai T-shirt lengan panjang dan Sungyeol hampir tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Mereka hanya memberi salam antar secara simple kemudian melanjutkan urusan masing-masing dan segera saja melupakan keberadaan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Jadi, menurutmu Myungsoo ini seorang nerd?" Dongwoo bertanya sambil mengunyah cheetosnya, tangannya yang lain mengelus bulu burung hantu yang bertengger di kaki kirinya.

"Dilihat dari penampilan? Tentu saja, jelas sekali. Aku yakin tidak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulut dan mengoceh tentang pokemon."

"Jangan salah sangka Sungyeol, aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu tapi kemampuan membaca orangmu sangat, sangat payah." Kibum menatapnya mencemooh.

"DIa benar, masih ingat Himchan kan? Kau bilang dia adalah seorang cowok lembek berhati besar."

"Dia memang cowok lembek, jika tidak dia tidak akan tertangkap secepat ini kan?"

"Itu, atau terlalu preman dan sangat membutuhkan uang." Woohyun terlihat bosan saat mengatakannya

"Dia benar, Himchan itu brengsek aku menyaksikannya sendiri."

"Kau menyaksikannya melakukan apa?" Kali ini Sungyeol yang bertanya.

"Hal… yang terlalu sadis untuk dikatakan." Sungyeol menatap Dongwoo heran, jika ia sudah berkata dengan nada seperti itu berarti tidak akan ada kemungkinan jika Sungyeol memaksanya bicara lebih jauh lagi.

"Terserahlah, yang jelas aku akan segera kabur kesini jika ternyata si nerd Myungsoo adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran."

"Aku akan berdo'a untuk keselamatanmu, kawan." Woohyun berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ke kamarnya sendiri, Kibum mengekor di belakangnya .

"Apa hanya aku yang tidak pernah melihat Woohyun berdo'a sebelumnya?"

"Woohyun? Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia percaya Tuhan."

"Itu membuatku berpikir, memangnya kau percaya?" Sungyeol menantang temannya, menuntut diberikan jawaban.

"Ya… mungkin, tidak juga, aku tidak tahu? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Keadaan hening sesaat, Dongwoo berusaha mengantisipasi jawaban Sungyeol. Sebaik apapun penampilan Sungyeol ia adalah orang terakhir di bumi ini yang Dongwoo inginkan untuk diajak berdebat.

"Mungkin."

Dongwoo berkedip. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Mungkin? Kau bertanya padaku dan menatapku seperti itu hanya untuk bilang mungkin? Aku kira kau sudah akan menyemprotku!"

"Sudahlah, aku pergi saja sebelum percakapan ini meracuni otak Hoya."

"Baik pergilah, dan jangan kembali sampai kau membawa sesuatu untuk kita makan bersama!" Dongwoo berteriak dari ambang pintu saat Sungyeol telah beberapa langkah meninggalkan pintu bertuliskan angka 213 itu.

Kelompok kecil mereka terdiri dari lima orang yang sebagian besar bukan merupakan siswa baik-baik. Bisa dikatakan hanya Hoya yang serius dengan pelajarannya. Sisanya hanya pergi ke kelas-kelas mereka untuk mengikuti alur. Sebenarnya tidak ada salah seorang pun dari mereka yang bodoh atau tidak cukup pintar, mereka hanya merasa tidak ada yang perlu didalami dalam pelajaran jika pada akhirnya mereka juga akan pergi meninggalkan sekolah ini. Seperti jenis-jenis orang lainnya, mereka hanya masuk untuk keluar, datang untuk pergi, dan mendaftar untuk lulus. Orang lain mungkin melihat mereka seperti kumpulan anak orang kaya yang tidak peduli apapun dan hanya hidup karena mereka memang hidup tapi Sungyeol sadar akan seberapa pintarnya mereka dan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka serius menggunakan kepintaran mereka. Untuk saat ini mereka hanya kurang motivasi dan terlalu banya obat-obatan, Sungyeol berfikir mereka pasti baru akan serius ketika lulus dan ia masih yakin jika mereka akan terus berteman. Karena tidak ada satupun orang waras yang mau berteman dengan orang-orang seperti mereka.

Sungyeol menggerutu saat tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, ia memukulkan pelan dahinya di pintu kamar sambil membatin. Hanya ada satu kunci pintu dan ia meninggalkannya di dalam. Sekarang ia terkunci di luar tanpa tahu apakah Myungsoo belum tidur atau sudah terlelap dengan headset yang menyumpal kedua telinganya. Sungyeol berusaha mengetuk pintunya seperti orang normal.

"Myungsoo?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Dua ketukan lagi.

"Myungsoo?" Dahinya mulai berkerut, suaranya terdengar nyaring karena koridor yang sangat sepi saat itu. Tentu saja, mana ada murid yang berkeliaran pada pukul 1 pagi pada hari sekolah?

"Myungsoo!"

Ia mencoba lagi, ketika masih tidak ada jawaban, Sungyeol yang pada dasarnya bukan orang penyabar mulai naik pitam. Ia mengetuk lagi, kali ini lebih keras dua kali lipat. Usahanya yang ingin mengetik pintu seperti orang normal sudah dilupakannya.

"Yah, anak bawang! Sopanlah sedikit pada seniormu dan bukakan pintu ini!"

Sungyeol bersiap membantingkan kepalan tangannya lagi saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Tinjunya berhenti terayun di udara, hanya beberapa sentimeter lagi sebelum benar-benar menyentuh frame kacamata milik Myungsoo. Rencana awalnya ingin marah-marah seperti yang ia biasa lakukan pada Himchan tapi saat melihat keadaan Myungsoo ia jadi berfikir ulang. Myungsoo hanya memakai kaus dan boxer tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tertegun, anak itu sedang menangis dan dilihat dari matanya yang bengkak mungkin ia telah melakukannya selama berjam-jam. Kepalanya menunduk dan Sungyeol berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu, ia sangat tidak ingin berurusan dengan situasi penuh drama tapi sudah terlambat untuk pergi, teman-temannya pasti hanya akan membiarkannya berdiri dan mengetuk di pintu mereka tanpa mengijinkan masuk. Sungyeol akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang pertama muncul di keapalnya.

"Oops." Dia berbisik

"Hi." Myungsoo menjawab, suaranya serak dan berat. Kali ini dia menatap mata Sungyeol dengan pandangan tidak yakin.

"Uhm.. jadi kapan kau berencana membiarkanku masuk?"

"Oh," Myungsoo mendesah dan bergeser dari pintu untuk membiarkannya masuk, setelah di dalam ia kembali menutup pintu dan berbalik menatap Sungyeol yang masih berdiri kaku di ruang tamu. "Ng, maafkan aku."

"Hah?" Sungyeol tidak tahu kata maaf mana yang ditujukan untuknya, apakah maaf karena telah menguncinya di luar ditengah malam atau maaf karena telah membuat seluruh ruang tamunya menajdi berwarna merah secara harfiah. Ia menyadari lampu putihnya sudah diganti dengan warna merah. Meja kopi, Tv, dan sofa jeleknya sudah disingkirkan ke sisi lain ruangan sementara sisi lainnya digunakan untuk meja pencucian foto, disebelah kirinya terdapat meja komputer dan kursi plastik berwarna oranye. Satu-satunya karpet yang membuat lantai ruangan itu tetap hangat telah lenyap entah kemana. Tempat itu terasa jauh lebih sempit dua kali lipat ketimbang saat ia meninggalkannya siang tadi.

"Ini bukan kesan pertama yang aku ingin kau melihatnya, penampilanku berantakan, jadi tolong lupakan kejadian ini."

Sungyeol menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak, tidak ada." Myungsoo sepenuhnya menatapnya kali ini, tidak ada jejak air mata kering di pipinya tapi matanya masih terlihat bengkak. Ia sudah terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Astaga, yaampun. Kau membiarkanku kedinginan di luar selama 10 menit, mengacak-acak kamarku dan kau hanya minta maaf karena merasa penampilanmu kurang ok?! Mungkin Dongwoo benar, aku seharusnya ikut kelas _yoga_!"

"Uhm… aku tahu seseorang dari klub yoga, mungkin aku bisa menghu-"

"Myungsoo!"

"-bunginya…"

Mereka bertatapan, satunya dengan kemarahan dan rasa lelah yang berbinar dari matanya dan yang lain dengan pandangan penyesalan. Setelah menatap benci pada Myungsoo selama beberapa detik Sungyeol akhirnya merilekskan bahunya dan mendesah.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah cukup berfikir dan marah-marah untuk hari ini. Dengar, kembalikan saja karpet jelek itu ketempatnya. Aku tidak mau jari kakiku mati rasa saat musim dingin dan kau juga jelas tidak menginginkan itu kan? Kembalikan saja karpet itu dan mungkin aku tidak akan membencimu, tidak akan terlalu membencimu. Kau tidak mungkin membuang benda itu, iya kan?" Jika orang lain menenangkan diri mereka dengan cara berhitung Sungyeol menenangkan dirinya dengan cara bicara sebanyak mungkin dalam waktu singkat, sebuah trik yang ia pelajari dari Kibum.

"Tidak, aku tidak membuangnya."

"Bagus, kalau begitu kembalikan dan lakukan dengan cepat. Kita akan bicara lagi besok pagi tentang… tentang semua ini, setelah kau sembuh dari patah hati dan kepalaku tidak lagi dipenuhi kabut."

"Siapa yang kau sebut patah hati?!"

"Sudah. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Bye, sampai jumpa besok, selamat malam." Sungyeol bergegas menuju kamarnya, membuka baju sampai hanya boxer yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan menggulung dirinya dalam selimut seperti makanan cepat saji. Ia masih merasa frustasi, setidaknya besok ia mengambil kelas malam.

tbc.

a/n: next chapter janji bakal lebih panjang


End file.
